Series 6 Episode 12
Capital Annihilated! The Terrifying Yō-Kaijū is the 12th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii & Nurikabe*, Anti-Tanuki Announcer *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ittan-Momen :*Shimada was credited for both Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. ;Recurring *Ryōhei Arai as Sōma *Yukiko Morishita as Hiroto *Banjō Ginga as Nanashi *Yūko Minaguchi as Junko Inuyama *Masaya Takatsuka as Yūichi Inuyama ;Guest *Kenyū Horiuchi as Gyōbu-Danuki *Fukushi Ochiai as Danichirō *Yasuhiro Takato as Danjirō *Volcano Ōta as Dansaburō *Shunsuke Kanie as Tanuki Announcer *Motoko Soyama as Police Woman Synopsis Japan has fallen under the control of the Tanuki. Anti-Tanuki citizens are caught one after another and people must monitor each other's behavior in order to stay safe. Meanwhile, in order to save Kitarō who had been turned to stone by the Gyōbu-Danuki's curse, Mana, Neko-Musume, and the others head for the underground again. Prepared to risk it all, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii and the others stay behind to hold the Tanuki back. Mana was left remaining, however, the curse placed on her by the Gyōbu-Danuki triggered, causing abnormalities to her body. At last, the Yō-Kaijū begins to destroy Japan. How will Kitarō and the others deal with this crisis!? Plot Mana walks by herself as she finds and stops Sōma and Hiroto bullying a kid. They intimdate her by telling that they will tattle her on Gyōbu-Danuki, revealing their tanuki tails, but decides to leave, commenting that they have enough time later to bully the kid. At a ramen stand, a man orders for tanuki soba, leading him to get arrested for contempt against tanuki, by two officers with tanuki tails. More and more people are being arrested arrested for being anti-tanuki, leading to detention camps beind made. Mana's parents begin to argue, about being careful with these new rules, Mana exclaims that this is the tanuki's fault, causing them to shush her, aa she hopes for Kitarō. At night she wakes from her sleep to see Neko-Musume. She opens her door, which the others come in to talk about a resistance as the tanuki are everywhere. Mana asks about Kitarō, but Neko-Musume states that hr has not returned yet. Mana worries about the worst, but she is comforted by Neko-Musume. Nurikabe arrives, having found Medama-Oyaji, he informs them of what happened to Kitarō, blaming himself for it. They try to form a plan to destroy the Kaname Stone, when Mana thinks that a human may be able to touch it, requesting that she will do it. They try to talk her out of it, but she demands, as they have done so mch for her, it is only natural that she would help them in return. They let her come with them, taking a tanuki hostage, leading them to an entrance at a shrine, leaving Nurikabe to guard. Simultaneously, Gyōbu-Danuki senses them coming for the Kaname Stone, sending Danichirō to defend the stone. The rest of the tanuki and Nezumi-Otoko chase after them, to prevent them from getting to the Kaname Stone. Ittan-Momen decides to stall them, allowing the others to go ahead, he swoops around several tanuki and warns the others that he will strangle one. They disregard him however, as Dansaburō breaks free, letting the others go ahead as he plans to make Ittan-Momen into a loincloth. They catch up to the others, where Konaki-Jijii and Sunakake-Babaa decide to fend them off, letting Mana and Neko-Musume to get to the stone. Sunakake-Babaa uses her paralysis sand to stops most of them, as Konaki-Jijii faces off against Dansaburō and Sunakake-Babaa against Danjirō. She manages to break her pin, while Konaki-Jijii immobilizes Dansaburō. Before the others could go, Sunakake-Babaa uses her Sand Drum, causing a wave of sand to hurl them with tremendous force. It reaches up to Gyōbu-Danuki, as Nezumi-Otoko informs him that they are getting close to the Kaname Stone and that Mana is with them. He worries as the curse does not affect humans, but remembers that he placed a spell on her. Neko-Musume and Mana finds Kitarō and the stone, as Danichirō transforms and clashes with Neko-Musume. Gyōbu-Danuki manages to activate the spell, transforming Mana into a tanuki. She tries to attack Medama-Oyaji, but Neko-Musume gets through to her, making her remember Kitarō. She slowly walks to the stone but Gyōbu-Danuki forces her not to. Nezumi-Otoko notices Ittan-Momen, having thought he died, who flies to Gyōbu-Danuki and strangles him. This causes Mana to return to her human form, now able to touch the Kaname Stone. It falls off, shattering to pieces, as the tanuki army begin to choke. Kitarō also returns to normal, thanking Mana and Neko-Musume. The cavern begins to crumble, leading the others to evacuate. Nezumi-Otoko notes the big talk of the tanuki, as they were defeated rather easily. Suddenly Gyōbu-Danuki's spirit swears vengeance on Kitarō, as it exits the cavern as well. Kitarō, Mana and Neko-Musume exit through a Shakushi rock, finding themselves at the base of Mt. Fuji. The others asks if they destroyed the stone, Kitarō claims they did, thanks to Mana's help. Suddenly the Yō-Kaijū appears and Gyōbu-Danuki's spirit claims his vengeance. His wrath now controlling the beast, Kitarō and Ittan-Momen flies towards it, but it shoots out fireballs from its mouth and causes another blast around it. It continues to shoot, as Ittan Momen maneuvers around them, allowing them to be close enough for Kitarō to shoot it with a Finger Gun, but it takes no damage. It fires a powerful beam, and prepares to blast the others. Sunakake-Babaa plans to use the Sand Drum again, but Kitarō blocks with his Chanchanko. They catch Kitarō, but the beast still stands, Kitarō decides to use his Finger Gun again, requesting the others to leave, but Mana stops him. She informs him of what happened when she touched the stone, Medama-Oyaji realizing that the power must have flowed through her. Mana thinks that with this they can stop it, Kitarō hesitates but she makes him promise to win. She places her hand on Kitarō's Chanchanko as he prepares to fire a Finger Gun, which breaks through it, finally defeating it. The mysterious figure however, sends all the human's negative energy to Mana's hand as the Yō-Kaijū disintegrates. Medama-Oyaji claims that Mana had saved them this time. The next morning, Mana finds Sōma, who apologizes about yesterday, but she assures him that it was the tanukis who were at fault. She teases him, saying to hurry up otherwise he will be late for school. The mysterious figure, watches from a pole, singing an eerie song about an empty vessel, as a sequence of a girl being chased down by two men with a sword is shown. Characters in order of appearance Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 12 vi:Anime 6 Tập 12 Category:2018 Episodes